Timmy's Wishᅚ
I just want to start off by saying that this has a slight confusing ending, and no answer whatsoever. As an old Nickelodeon Cartoonist, I always used to view the cartoon before everybody did, just to make sure if it okay, and there was no flaws, or anything that had happened. It was a new episode of The Fairly Oddparents,and it was the one called "Power Pals/Emotion Commotion". I had started the episode, and the episode seemed to be pretty good, no flaws whatsoever. So when I took it into the room for everybody to see, I didn't expect anything to happen other than what I had seen. Boy was I wrong. We went into the room and started the tape. I walked out for a few minutes, because I was expecting a call from the manager (He wasn't there that day, he was at a meeting). He called, and we talked about business for about a half hour. When I came back in, everybody looked at me. Some questionably, and some angrily, and I didn't know WHAT was going on. They put in the tape and it took awhile to load, but when it did, it the Title Screen came up as "Timmy's Wish" surrounded by missiles, nuclear warheads, and radiation symbols. I know that that was NOT what I had named it, so I was confused just as well. The Show started with Timmy in the bedroom, once again, babysat by Vicky for 4 days. She had locked him in his own room, window shut, door barricaded, and nowhere to go. He was bored, and tired of it, so Timmy just sat on his bed, talking to Cosmo and Wanda. "I wish for Toys, Comics, and Video Games!" Cosmo and Wanda gave him all that he had asked for. Wanda replied, saying "Timmy, have you ever thought of wishing for World Peace?". Okay, by now, I was really confused, because I had never wrote any of this, so I thought somebody just pulled a prank, and had changed discs, to whatever they had. Anyway, Timmy replied "No, but I just thought of something. I wish for..." It was faded out, but then their was the Poof! Cloud, and Timmy had a bunch of knives in a box, in front of him. "Thanks" He replied, then he fell asleep. Cosmo and Wanda were confused, "Why would he need a box of knives?" Then they fell into the fish bowl and went to sleep. I was too confused by now to think at all, but I kept watching. The next scene showed Timmy get up, jump out the window and fade into the darkness. A 2 hours later card came up. He came back with a weird liquid on his body, but to dark to see anything, including his face. The way we knew it was a liquid, is because there were drops around him falling from him. Anyway, he broke open the door, went to the bathroom, cleaned off the liquid, went back to bed, and fell asleep. The next scene made me gag. It was Francis, drenched in a pool of his own blood, and face cut open. On his stomach, carved into his bloody skin, was the initials "T.T". The picture looked so realistic it was sickening. As known, Timmy's initials are TT, so we can guarantee it was him. A couple left, the others stayed. The second scene, was even more worse than the last one. The head had been chopped off, the arms and legs had been slit open, hands and feet cut off, and the same initials on the stomach. This Person had been Mr. Crocker. We know it was Timmy, because it seems these two victims were Timmy's enemies. The pictures were so realistic, much more people ran out, just leaving four others. Then it was morning, and Timmy woke up. The knives were drenched in blood, and on the news, there had been the deaths that Timmy had caused. Cosmo and Wanda, looked at the news, and then looked at Timmy. There had been no suspicion it was him, so he had nothing to worry about. It went on like a regular day, except of course, without bullying, and instead, there was a substitute, until there was a new teacher. Then when it reached nighttime, The Fairies went to bed, and so did Timmy. By now, I was nervous, this had been the whole episode, now two halves. Timmy came back with more blood than ever on him (by now you would know it's blood) and a couple of scars. After he cleaned himself, he went to bed. The next day, Vicky was on the news, and the picture was so horrifying, I lost my lunch. She had been tortured with whips and chains, and her whole body had been cut up into pieces, with body parts lying around, and it was so realistic, I couldn't hold it in anymore. Nobody suspected that a ten year old would do this, so nobody expected him. That night, Timmy was going to go out the window, when he saw a bunch of Police Cars, and Helicopters. Behind him, Wanda spoke. " I know it's been you Timmy, I 've watched you, I called the police." Timmy then sat down, crying on his bed. He looked up, and his eyes were in detail, the creepiest you'd ever see. They looked like they were animated to the max. He then took a pistol, dropped a folded note, and shot himself through the mouth. When the Police broke in, they opened the folded note. It said; " You think I was murdering people? That's small talk, if I was murdering people, you all would be gone."That's when the episode shut off. I went to go grab the disc, to see what it looked like, to see if it was my disc, but somehow, had managed to corrupt, and was worthless. Still, I was able to see the disc, rather than just seeing the episode again, but I don't know why it didn't corrupt the first time it was shown. The creepiest part is, this was my disc. My name, my signature on it, everything. Then around the time, the ACTUAL episode aired, (I course had to redo it) it ran perfectly, no different then what I watched originally. That episode will never be out of my mind, and we will never know how it happened to come. There Aren't Photos of this Episode.